A Collision of Two Universes
by Shauna Fletcher
Summary: Took the idea of multiple universes from Fringe and from the Season 3 finale when both collide. Translating to QAF, one highlights how the show actually left the characters, the other is my version of how things should have happened after the finale. These two universes exist simultaneously, both unknowing of the other. What happens when they collide? All character pairings.
1. A Rift in the Cosmos pt 1

A Collision of Two Universes

A Queer As Folk Inspired by Fringe Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this show, nor its characters nor I presume to do so. This is not canon and has never and will never happen.

**Author's Note: **There will be no explicit scenes into his story but if you have any qualms about reading about lesbian and gay characters in realistic relationships, please exit this page right now. This story came to mind while watching Fringe and seeing two universes unite in the Season Three finale. This is the product of those thoughts. This takes place after 5.13 and will consist of two different universes, which will be highlighted as we go along.

**Ch. 1: Alternate Universe - **A Rift in the Cosmos pt. 1. Lindsay and Melanie

Melanie and Lindsay were bickering as usual over financial issues. They had both donated to the Gay and Lesbian Center that month because they each thought only one had donated. The sum of the donation was pretty steep and ended up putting them in about a month's worth of debt. They had each donated $5,000. Gus was watching his two mommies argue for what seemed like the third time in a week. He was used to it, though. He knew his parents loved each other but he also knew that adults had problems. He really did not want to be an adult.

"Linds, what are we supposed to do? I can't take up another caseload. The one I'm working on is too big!" Melanie tossed up her hands in frustration.

"Mel, let's calm down, you don't want to wake up JR," Lindsay rationalized. Lindsay was always the rational one, while Melanie always jumped on an issue and seemed to make it worse.

"It's hard to be calm when we're broke Linds. You haven't gotten any commissions lately at the art gallery."

"Oh, so now it's my fault, like everything always is."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that we need to find another way to get the money. We can always ask Bri—"

"I am not asking Brian, you know he has his hands full with the baby coming. He's paying a surrogate, Mel, that's not cheap."

"He's the top ad man in Pittsburgh for fucks sake. Since we ended up staying here instead of moving to Canada, he's still in our lives. Why not milk that to our advantage?"

"I can't even believe you're suggesting that. After all he's done for us."

"Yeah, he's caused us a whole lot of grief, that's what he's caused."

"But he's changed, Mel. Come on, you know that he isn't' the same person he was."

"I do not miss that self-obsessed prick," Melanie fondly declared.

"Ha-ha, that self-obsessed prick gave us our son. I'm grateful," Lindsay stepped up to Melanie and took her two hands in hers and pressed them to her lips. "Honey, we're going to be fine. We always are. We have each other. God only knows what we've been through over the past 12 years," Lindsay recollected.

"I know. If infidelities and custody battles didn't take us down, a few financial troubles won't either."

"That's my girl. We'll figure it out, like we always have," Lindsay affectionately stated while caressing Melanie's face. They kissed and when they pulled away they smiled at each other and embraced. They had been to hell and back and it looks like they would conquer this, too.


	2. A Rift in the Cosmos pt 2

A Collision of Two Universes

A Queer As Folk Inspired by Fringe Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this show, nor its characters nor I presume to do so. This is not canon and has never and will never happen.

**Author's Note: **There will be no explicit scenes into his story but if you have any qualms about reading about lesbian and gay characters in realistic relationships, please exit this page right now. This story came to mind while watching Fringe and seeing two universes unite in the Season Three finale. This is the product of those thoughts. This takes place after 5.13 and will consist of two different universes, which will be highlighted as we go along.

**Ch. 2: Our Universe - **A Rift in the Cosmos pt. 2. Lindsay and Melanie

Melanie and Lindsay were bickering as usual over financial issues. Gus was watching his two mommies argue for what seemed like the third time in a week. He was used to it, though. He knew his parents loved each other but he also knew that adults had problems. He really did not want to be an adult. He missed his dad back home in Pittsburgh and didn't understand why they had to move to Canada where he didn't have any friends.

"Linds, what are we supposed to do? I'd have to go back to school to pass the Canada bar exam! They don't accept my California certificate!" Melanie shouted, almost waking up Jenny Rebecca.

"Mel, let's calm down. Art galleries pay a little more here than they do in the states, I'm sure I could help foot the bill for your courses that you need," Lindsay reasoned. Lindsay, also worried about their money troubles, held her emotions in way better than Melanie. Letting things out was healthier, but Lindsay's way was less messy.

"I'm starting to think moving here was a big mistake," Melanie countered.

"We wanted to give our children a better life. Don't forget why we're doing this."

"Don't patronize me, Linds. So to escape emotional hardship for our kids, they now will always need more money and not have enough to do all the things normal kids do. I don't know which is worse," Melanie argued defensively.

"Mel, we thought long and hard about this. Maybe we should have tried to find jobs before relocating. If you had only looked into how the Canada bar association worked maybe this could have been avoided." Lindsay would soon regret putting the blame on Melanie.

"Who the fuck made you so high and mighty?"

Uh, oh. Lindsay thought to herself. I lit a fuse.

"No one. I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"Oh really? How else was it supposed to come out? Why am I always blamed for everything that goes wrong?"

"Actually, I usually get blamed."

"Oh so now it's my turn. I see how that's fair."

"I'm sorry Mel, that's not what I meant. I should have said, we should have looked into how getting a job as a lawyer works here," Lindsay pleaded.

"Mommy, Mama," Gus interrupted loudly. Both the parents turn to look at their son.

"Stop fighting! If you don't stop fighting I wanna go live with daddy." Gus started crying.

"Oh Gus, we're sorry. We were just having an argument. Don't worry. Everything's fine," Melanie cooed and took Gus up into her arms. Melanie gave Lindsay a look like, see what you did?

"Yeah, sweetie. And you can visit your dad anytime you want. Ok, sweetie?"

"I m-m-mmm-iss my f-fff-riends," Gus said through almost incoherent sobs.

"I know sweetie. But this is what's best for us right now. I know it's hard to understand."

"And you can't go live with your daddy, sweetheart," Melanie replied apologetically.

"Why not? Jus'n used to live with daddy. And he liked it there."

"Of course he did. It's just not that simple. If you want you can call him up on the telephone later, would you like that?" Lindsay tried to calm down her little tyke.

"Ok," Gus resignedly responded, wiping his nose with his shirtsleeve.

"Why don't you go play in your room and we'll come play with you in a little while, okay?" Melanie put Gus down gently.

"Ok, mama," Gus's tears were forgotten as he ran into his playroom.

"He's heartbroken, Linds. How is this healthy?"

"I think he should go see Brian for a little while. Before school starts. He needs to get away form here until we figure things out. Its not good for him to see his two mothers fighting all the time."

"I'm sorry, Linds. It's just frustrating," Melanie pouted.

"I know it is, Mel. We'll figure it out, like we always have," Lindsay affectionately stated while caressing Melanie's face. They kissed and when they pulled away they smiled at each other and embraced. They had been to hell and back. Even if things were unclear now, they could and would figure out a solution. For all of their sakes.

A few hours later, after playing a few rounds of dominoes and watching some Canadian cartoon program, Gus wanted to call his father. Lindsay and Melanie looked at each other and knew it was something that needed to happen for Gus to feel better.

Gus took the phone from Lindsay after she dialed Brian's cell number.

"Daddy!" Gus yelled, before Brian was able to get a word in edgewise.

"Hey there, sonny boy! How's my little man doin?"

"I'm all right, daddy. But I miss you."

"I miss you, too. What do you mean just all right? You're not gr-eeaattt?"

"I don't like it here, daddy. I miss living in Pittsburgh. I miss being closer to you."

"I know, Gus. It's hard that you're gone but I'm sure you're going to have fun in Canada and you'll make lots of new friends."

"But I don't want new friends. I want my old ones," Gus almost starts crying again.

"Can I talk to your mommy, sonny boy?"

Gus handed Lindsay the phone and walked away.

"Brian?"

"Linds, what the fuck is going on?"

"Melanie is having trouble being a lawyer here. Apparently she has to take a few more courses to be able to pass the bar here. It's more difficult than in the states."

"Why is Gus so upset?"

"He kind of heard us fighting a few hours ago," Lindsay bit her lip waiting for Brian to admonish her.

"Linds, you shouldn't have arguments in front of him, at least not major ones."

"I know that, Brian. Look I was wondering if maybe—"

"If maybe he can stay with me for a little while until school starts," Brian interrupted finishing Lindsay's sentence. He did that a lot with her since he knew her so well.

"Actually, yes. I think it would be good for him to spend time with you one on one and really get to know you."

"And also to get him away from you fighting munchers, right?"

"Brian," Lindsay taunted.

"I'd love to take him Linds. With Justin gone, things are, well," Brian paused and reminisced over their goodbye they had before they made love for the last time. He cleared his throat after Justin's face disappeared from his mind. "Things just are a little more lonely around here without him."

"I totally understand, Brian. It sounds like this would be good for you, too."

"I think so. I really miss him, Lindsay."

"I know. And he misses you. And I miss you."

"Same here," Brian paused then cleared his throat again, not used to so much sentimentality in one conversation. "I'll try to clear my schedule for Kinnetik at least for the first two weeks he's here. That's probably all I can spare before I have to go back to work, but I'm sure he'd love to spend time with Debbie, Michael, and Ben, as well. And we'd have nights and weekends to ourselves."

"Okay. I really appreciate this. I think Gus will benefit."

"Me, too. Can I tell him?"

"Of course. I love you Peter."

"I love you, too Wendy."

Lindsay smiled and walked into Gus's room then handed him the phone. "Daddy wants to tell you something," Brian vaguely heard Lindsay say over the phone.

"Sonny boy? Are you listening? Are you listening?"

"Yeah, daddy."

"Good, looks like you will be coming down to visit me really soon. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Gus exclaimed, his voice riddled with excitement. He shouted so loud Brian had to cover his right ear.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little over a week, Gus."

"Okay, daddy. Bye."

"Bye." Brian flipped his cell phone shut and plopped down onto his couch, defeated. He really did miss Gus and he didn't realize how much until he heard his voice. Justin was right, how long would it take him to admit that he loves him, another bomb? He loved Gus more than he even knew.

He looked around his apartment and even though it's been a month since Justin was gone, he still expected his bubbly partner, or ex-partner, to come walking in that door and telling him about his day.


	3. Coming of Age to Fill the Void pt 1

A Collision of Two Universes

A Queer As Folk Inspired by Fringe Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this show, nor its characters nor I presume to do so. This is not canon and has never and will never happen.

**Author's Note: **There will be no explicit scenes into his story but if you have any qualms about reading about lesbian and gay characters in realistic relationships, please exit this page right now. This story came to mind while watching Fringe and seeing two universes unite in the Season Three finale. This is the product of those thoughts.

**Ch. 3: Alternate Universe – **Coming of Age to Fill the Void pt. 1. Emmett and Drew

"Drew, honey?" Emmett shouted from the bedroom they both shared together.

There was no response from within the living room, where Drew was seated at his favorite leather couch watching the football game he last played on ESPN OnDemand. The TV could be heard from the bedroom, and the walls were thick, mind you. They'd have to be with all the action these two lovebirds enacted every night. Every. Single. Night.

Sometimes Emmett wondered where he stood with Drew. He wondered what number he ranked in comparison to his football career. Sure, Emmett knew that Drew loved him, but sometimes he just wished he could get a little more attention from his partner.

Emmett remembered their reunion like it was yesterday, or, rather, Drew's "21st Birthday," so to speak. It didn't take long for Drew to get tired of all of the hot meaningless sex with bodies he knew not faces or names for. Emmett was always in the back of his mind, or so he told him once they got back together.

Emmett was grateful that Drew didn't take too long. He could have moved on with Calvin Culpepper, but luckily Drew came to his senses just in time. Just the thought of Calvin now made Emmett shudder. Thank goodness Drewsie came back when he did.

It was at Debbie's house where this fated reunion took place. Emmett had continued living there considering he did not like living alone. Even though he had Debbie with him, he still felt alone because there was a part of him that was missing. He didn't even have Ted anymore considering Ted and Blake were on their honeymoon in Prague. He would always be Ted's best friend, but he had a husband now and things were considerably different.

Emmett and Ted had quite a history. Thank goodness they were able to reclaim their friendship. Apparently it could withstand anything, hopefully nothing to that caliber needed to happen again to test that theory. Even Ted had someone. Of course, Emmett was happy for his best friend, but he always thought he would be the one to settle down before him. He was kind of jealous in a way. Again, back to the thought that thank goodness Drew came back.

Back to the reunion, Emmett's thoughts went of on all sorts of tangents. There was a knock at the door but Emmett didn't hear it because he and Calvin were about to experience their first time having sex. Drew didn't give up though and he persisted until Debbie finally took her earplugs out of her ears and opened up the door.

"Honey, I wouldn't go in there if I were you…" Debbie trailed off as Drew completely ignored her, aside from a momentary nod of affection for this crazy woman who accepted Drew into the 'family' automatically. No questions asked. That was a good thing about Debbie. She had enough love to go around and she was no nonsense woman. That didn't mean she didn't let other people make their own mistakes, though. No. Drew needed to find out the hard way that moving on is inevitable if you take your own sweet time. Or was it?

"Emmett, open up in there! It's me, Drew! I don't care what you're doing in there or with whom you're doing it. It doesn't matter to me. Can we please talk? Even if it's just for a second, please! I need to tell you something important!"

A lesson Emmett learned a long time ago was when Drew needed his attention, no matter when or why, he would receive it. He opened the door just enough to see Drew's face.

"How can I help you?" Emmett huffed out impatiently. Sure, there were no hard feelings here.

"Can you step out into the hallway?"

Emmett nodded and even though he whispered to whoever was inside, Drew heard him say "Calvin, I'll be right back."

Calvin. Drew thought. Who the fuck is this Calvin? "Emmett. There's something I need to tell you."

"Couldn't it have waited sweetie?"

"No, dammit, it couldn't. I—I-…" Drew had trouble spitting it out.

"Just tell me!"

"I had my 21st birthday. Jus the other day," Drew always sounded so sure of himself, but he was praying things would turn out well for them, hence why he sounded so shaky.

"Good for you, sweetie. I'm proud of you. You ready to find someone to settle down with?" Emmett responded with an overwhelmingly stunning smile that shows off the sexy space between his teeth.

"Actually, I am," Drew responded with his sexy drawl that could make even straight girls weep. Drew moves his body closer to Emmett's in such a way making it completely evident that Drew was referring to him. Emmett, though, decided to play dumb and not put words in Drew's handsome mouth.

"Oh, really? Who?"

"It's you, Emmett. It's always been you. I want you to take me back," he said with the most serious look in his face. Emmett was always one to be able to see the soul within someone's eyes and he could see how much love Drew truly had for him and how much he meant every single word he was saying.

Emmett's heart began to make that pitter patter movement that increased with each passing second. Could he really trust in this? Could he leave behind what he might end up having with Calvin? Would _anything _come to pass with Calvin? Did he really _care_? All these thoughts and more were running through Emmett's skull. He didn't know how to respond. Drew looked like he was about to implode if he wasn't provided with an answer, and stat.

"How can I trust that this is for real? That you won't leave me standing at Babylon watching you make out with some hunkier guy than me?" Emmett finally responded, getting his doubts and his fears out there in one breath.

"Because of this," Drew replied while getting down on one knee. "I promise and solemnly swear to be faithful to you, the hunkiest, sweetest, most compassionate man I have ever met in my entire life. Those 'hunks' as you called them, don't exist for me anymore. I was stupid to think they could satisfy me when you gave me everything I wanted that I didn't know I already had. I promise to keep you safe and keep you here, with me. I promise to be honest and never take you for granted. Any problems or concerns I have I'll be up front with you and never hold back."

"Is that all?" Emmett mocked.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, Emmett Honeycutt."

"Oh, of course I am you lug. Get over here!" Emmett pulled Drew into a searing kiss that reminded the both of them how truly right it felt to hold each other. This kiss was more intense and more passionate than any they had ever shared before.

"That was the most romantic gesture I've ever done, and don't expect it again, Emmett," Drew teased playfully.

"So I have my Drewsie back?"

"I'm all yours."

Emmett was jolted back to reality by hearing Drew's cheers coming from the living room.

"Baby, you've gotta see this!" I had already seen him score the winning touchdown because I was there, but I loved him enough to know it was just as important as the first time when it actually happened. That was why he loved Drew. Everything was always so exciting, even if it was repetitive. Just like their love life, Emmett thought and then smirked. Now he remembered that there was no first and second, there was only Drew and Emmett and the celebration of their lives.


	4. Coming of Age to Fill the Void pt 2

A Collision of Two Universes

A Queer As Folk Inspired by Fringe Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this show, nor its characters nor I presume to do so. This is not canon and has never and will never happen.

**Author's Note: **There will be no explicit scenes into his story but if you have any qualms about reading about lesbian and gay characters in realistic relationships, please exit this page right now. This story came to mind while watching Fringe and seeing two universes unite in the Season Three finale. This is the product of those thoughts.

**Ch. 4: Our Universe – **Coming of Age to Fill the Void pt. 2. Emmett and Drew Calvin

Things were going great with Emmett and Calvin. Meeting that fateful night at the Ski Lodge after so many years apart reintroduced the sunshine into Emmett's life that had been missing for a while. Ever since Drew left. Drew left a void that he didn't think could be filled. Calvin, however, surprised him. He was a huge romantic and huge…Emmett's nelly bottom heart pitter-pattered right when he recognized who Calvin was.

Back in Hazlehurst, Mississippi, Emmett was spit at when he walked down the street. Calvin was the one person who, when he witnessed this infraction against the sweet southern boy, wouldn't stand for it. He stood up to those bullies and they didn't bother Emmett again. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about that. Calvin didn't mention those days that were terrible for Emmett, but he was sure he remembered.

The first few dates they went on, they fell back in step as if they had never been separated. Now, months later, they were moving in together. Everything seemed like it was going perfectly. The first morning they spent together in their joint place, Emmett woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. His favorite smell in the world besides Belgian Waffles from the diner. He opened his eyes as well to Calvin speaking to him, trying to coax him awake.

"Baby, you've been sleeping for so long. My sleeping beauty," Calvin purred while sitting on the edge of the bed. The heaviness on the bed made Emmett open his eyes, combined, of course, with the love he heard in his lover's voice. Gosh, how he loved that word. Emmett stretched and finally realized that Calvin had made him breakfast in bed.

"Baby, you didn't!"

"I did. The best for my Emmett." He passed the tray over to him and Emmett began munching on the bacon directly. He didn't realize how hungry he was. Emmett beckoned him closer.

"Aww, thanks baby. Why don't you bring your hot self up here and join me, hmm?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm starving." Calvin climbed fully onto the bed to his place beside Emmett and snuggled close to him while grabbing a piece of bacon and plopping it into his mouth. He didn't know what could be better than this. The word 'nothing' resounded in his head and he smiled, contentedly.

"Well that was absolutely delicious, Calvin. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emmett leaned into bestow a kiss on his gentle partner. They didn't have to go to work today. Emmett's party planning career had skyrocketed. He was scheduled to do a wedding the next day, so other than preparing his things for the wedding, he was free to do as he pleased with whomever he pleased. And Calvin suited him just fine.

Calvin recently moved to the Pitts after relocating from Hazlehurst. The gay community was somewhat lacking there and he never got the feisty Emmett out of his head. He heard from his family that Emmett moved there about 12 years ago. He knew it was a long shot but he was meaning to get out of that shithole he called home for way too long.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a barely there knocking at their front door. They barely heard it, but luckily they both had ears like a dog and could hear people coming a mile away, well not that far. They weren't that good.

Emmett reluctantly went downstairs to answer the door. Before he opened it and saw who it was, he hadn't thought of Drew Boyd in a few months, ok he lied, two months. But who was counting? He opened the door to reveal the man he was in love with. He still looked as hot as ever, but he had Calvin. He for sure wasn't looking at Drew's body. He for sure wasn't looking at his perfect pecs or how his smile didn't always meet his eyes. There was a sadness there that Emmett almost forgot about. Drew's voice shattered any reminiscing that Emmett might have had the chance to have.

"Emmett. You look great."

"As do you. What, may I ask, pray tell are you doing here? On my doorstep of all places," Emmett, perturbed, crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay…" Emmett's voice trailed off.

"I've reached my 21st birthday." Drew grinned and Emmett almost forgot Calvin was upstairs until he was reminded by Calvin's southern honeysuckle voice resonating from upstairs.

"Honey, who is it?"

"Honey?" Drew questioned. "Are you with someone?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Do you love him?"

"What kind of a question is that, Drew? If you must know. Yes. I love him."

"Oh. I'm sorry to bother you," Drew gloomily responded. He started to turn around when Emmett reached out his hand to touch his retreating shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. You could never bother me, Drew. And congratulations."

"Thanks. I guess I didn't expect you to still be waiting around for me to man up."

"What can I say? I'm a social butterfly." Emmett frowned at the way that made him sound like some sort of superficial hooker, which he wasn't in the slightest.

"I hope you're happy and that he treats you good. Does he treat you good?"

"Yes, Drew. He does. He's a sweetheart. You'd love him," Emmett responded and then he chuckled. He noticed Drew didn't have the same upbeat reaction so Emmett made his smile disappear as soon as it had appeared.

"I'm sure. Take care of yourself, okay?" Drew turned once again to leave and walk out of Emmett's life for good when all of a sudden Emmett called out to him.

Drew turned around and Emmett stepped off from the porch and walked up to him. He cupped his hands around Drew's face and looked deep into those seductive eyes he found himself getting lost in frequently when they were together. It hit him that that was all a distant memory and they would never be the way they were before.

"I'll always love you, Emmett. Even if I find someone else."

"Not if, when," Emmett responded with tears in his eyes. Of course he had to have a queen moment right then.

Drew smiled at Emmett and kissed him on the cheek. Emmett then turned and gave him a goodbye kiss on the lips. It wasn't sensual at all, or sexual. It was just an acknowledgment that they both meant the world to each other and that there was no longer any resentment on either side. They could go on living in the world knowing what they had was meaningful and that just because it was no longer in the present, didn't mean it was worthless. Emmett watched as Drew walked away and kept on watching. Drew didn't turn back around.

Emmett, once Drew was finally gone, went back upstairs to the love of his life.

"Hey, Em, everything okay?"

"It is now," Emmett responded while running up to Calvin, putting his arms around him while silent tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt so much love for this man and started thinking about their future together and how amazing and right it would be. Emmett looked up at the ceiling at nothing in particular and smiled.


	5. Requiem for a Dream pt 1

A Collision of Two Universes

A Queer As Folk Inspired by Fringe Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I presume to do so. If you take offense to homosexual themes, please do not proceed.

Author's Note: Some of you are confused as to what my plans are for this story. Not to worry though. It will live up to its title and that's all I can say without giving things away. That is why I did not respond to the review in person. Just so you all know A Collision of Two Universes will occur.

**Ch 5**: **Alternate Universe** - Requiem for a Dream pt 1. - Ted and Blake

Ted knocked on his son's door for what seemed like an eternity. If he didn't get out of bed he was going to be late for school.

"Chester! Wake up! Time to go!"

Chester was the son that Ted and Blake decided to adopt 6 months ago. He was in and out of foster homes so often, the kid felt he was unloved. Right upon meeting Chester, they knew he was the one they were destined to parent. They didn't want children of their own simply because they were getting older, but they definitely wanted to adopt. There were so many children without parents that they felt it was their calling to become adoptive parents. Chester was 10 years old, red hair and freckles. Both Ted and Blake unanimously were drawn to him not only for his looks but the longing gaze in his eyes when he watched potential parents enter the room.

One time, there were another pair of parents looking at Chester, that was how they saw this longing gaze that Chester had. We always had our qualms about whether or not he would accept us as his two fathers. He had a mother and a father that died suddenly in a car crash when he was 7. He was in the foster care system ever since. Upon seeing how torn up Chester was, we realized he only wanted someone to love him and he could care less what sex they were or what their orientation was. Kids generally didn't hold prejudices against gay people. Hate was something that was taught by parents and people around them. Fortunately, Chester was never surrounded by that kind of negativity. He didn't know hate, only loss. Ted and Blake hoped they could make some things a little brighter for their feisty red-head.

Things weren't peachy keen fine-o right away. Of course Chester had some difficulties adjusting. It was interesting because he needed a lot of comfort in the beginning. He had trouble falling asleep in his room and he needed to have one or both of them in there with him until he fell asleep. Of course, neither of them minded. In fact they were just glad the child was forming some attachment to Ted and Blake.

Chester broke Ted out of his current thoughts with the opening of his bedroom door.

"Sorry, Ted. I'm ready for school."

"It's okay, Chester. I made you lunch. Turkey on white, hold the mayo. Just the way you like it," Ted told him while handing him his packed lunch.

"Thank you, Ted," Chester replied excitedly. He threw his arms around his adoptive father's waist to show is appreciation.

"No problem. Blake made you breakfast, why don't you go sit down at the table?"

"Okay," Chester said while running down the stairs in an excited frenzy.

Ted looked into Chester's room and was pleased to see how clean it was. He was such a good boy, he thought to himself. He heard the excited conversation between his partner and his son and he was overjoyed they got along so well. They were very fortunate. He knew things weren't perfect, but he knew he and Blake were capable of the kind of love that Chester needed in order to succeed.

Ted's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of joyful laughter coming from the kitchen. Hearing Blake's voice made him smile. They had been doing so well. He was so glad they didn't end up breaking up two years ago after Ted's stint in rehab. Blake is what got him through that hard time in his life. if it wasn't for him it didn't look like Emmett and Ted would have reconnected and rekindled their damaged friendship. More like demolished. It was his own fault and he owed Blake completely for helping Emmett see that Ted still cared about him.

The fact that Blake kept appearing whenever Ted needed him, needed a change in his life for the better, Blake was there. He didn't believe in fate before, but he had to say he was a believer at that point. It was too much of a coincidence to be anything other than destiny that kept bringing them together.

"Ted, the school bus is here. Want to come say goodbye to Chester?"

"Oh, of course I do," Ted responded while bounding down the stairs quickly.

"See you later, sport. Maybe after you finish your homework we can go down to Michael's comic book store and find you something really exciting to read! What do you say to that?"

"I'd love to go there! Red Cape Comics is so cool! Thanks, Ted."

"Of course. Now run along and be a good boy, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Blake," Chester said while wrapping his arms around Blake to give him a goodbye hug. They walked him to the door and waved goodbye in unison. Once the door closed Blake pounced on him.

"Yes, some alone time!" Blake did some pouncing of his own and basically attached himself to Ted's lips. Not like Ted minded, of course. In fact, they hadn't had some alone time in a while considering it was Monday and they had Chester the whole weekend. They didn't mind. In fact, they loved spending time with the little guy. They knew their sex life would be impacted, but they didn't care. Being a parent was so fulfilling to all of them and it didn't matter how much money they had to dish out in order to get him.

When you want something that can give you unending happiness, the price is always worth it. They make their way to the bedroom and the last thought running through Ted's head before Ted makes love to Blake, is how possibly life could get any better than that it was at that moment? Exactly, it couldn't.


	6. Requiem for a Dream pt 2

A Collision of Two Universes

A Queer As Folk Inspired by Fringe Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I presume to do so.

Author's Note: Thanks to my wonderful boyfriend, Michael, who ended up beta'ing this chapter for me. After this chapter, there is one more exposition of both universes I want to focus on before I get to Brian and Justin. Be patient, it will happen.

**Ch. 6 - Our Universe** - Requiem for a Dream pt. 2 - Ted and Blake

That day that I saw Ted again at that ski lodge changed everything for me. I thought I had gotten over Ted a year ago, but seeing him again stirred up those old feelings that I thought were buried long ago. I had to let him go all of those times because I was no good for him. The first time, I couldn't stop using him. I needed a clean break - a fresh start for me to fully be able to get clean.

I needed to prove to myself I was doing it for me, not for him. I didn't mean to hurt him, but it seemed like I couldn't stop inflicting unnecessary pain on him. I almost killed him, for Christ's sake. I was so fucking stoned I didn't care about what happened to him. At least I had the cognizance to know to call an ambulance. The fact that he thought I just left him there for dead crushed me to pieces.

He put so much faith in me when we got together again. He didn't care about me less even though I wasn't clean. He only wanted me to get my life together so that I could help myself. He would stick by me no matter what. I definitely didn't deserve him. He didn't want me to lie to him but I felt that was too hard to comply with. Easier said than done. I couldn't stop bringing the looks of disappointment on his face. His handsome face.

But eventually I did get clean. I figured someone as genial as Ted would find his true love. When I saw him at that same rehab center that I had checked out of, my reality burst. Was he really there because he was addicted to the same shit I was? How did he get himself into that mess? Seeing how much it ruined me and ruined us. He saw how damaging that drug was. I knew as a therapist I wasn't supposed to judge. And I wasn't. I was just shocked. Just went to show that crystal knew no discriminations.

I didn't know how seeing me would affect his recovery. I knew I couldn't recover without getting away from him. Although we weren't together anymore, I wasn't sure if he needed to be away from me to get clean like I needed to be away from him. I also couldn't tell whether or not he could handle me being his guidance counselor. He could have either possibly withdrawn more into himself or felt like I was the only one who could understand that he would feel like he truly wasn't alone.

I knew part of being clean was accepting you needed help and Ted had clearly done that. I usually didn't think so long and hard about how to rehabilitate someone. I just did it somehow. With Ted, upon seeing him at that first session and afterwards, it felt like all of my training flew out the window.

He didn't expect anything from me other than a shoulder to cry on and an ear to rant into. I would gladly do whatever he needed me to for him to get better. Only I couldn't give him me. Not completely. That would cause more troubles than it would create solutions. He definitely didn't need anything to get more complicated.

Of course, that didn't work out as planned. I got sucked in and became reminded of why I was in love with him those years ago. I fell again, this time even harder because I wasn't the one who needed to be fixed. He did. I knew what he was going through when I was a mess at that point.

Ted made it through just like I knew he would and I still couldn't believe I was sitting on his couch again. We left things a little rocky after he got his friendships back to a stable level and completed therapy. I just couldn't believe I had done the one thing I said I wouldn't. Two. One, that I wouldn't fall in love with him, wouldn't get too attached. I failed miserably at that. Two, I wouldn't get in the way of him getting his life back. I knew if he held on to me too tightly I would just remain a crutch for him. Always there for him to lean on when he felt pressured. He would be too needy. That is why I had to say goodbye.

But at that ski lodge, I saw he was no longer wounded like when I left him. He was graceful and content, something I had never really seen in him. He told me later that when I walked up, he was having a conversation with Emmett about how if someone was meant to come along for him, they just would. And all of the waiting and moping wouldn't make him come around any faster. How he kept this hope someone would come to sweep him off his feet was beyond me. He had really bad luck in the past.

Ted, like myself, was cut from the same cloth. We had been dumped on and been dealt shitty hands, each different on so many levels. We both knew rejection and knew it well like an old friend. Except it was a curse.

Sitting on his couch - our couch - waiting for him to get home from work. That was what being blessed was to me. We were able to find ourselves again, find each other. Only unlike all the other times, no one would let the other go, not without a fight. We always had it in us to be together. We only needed to find our way with little nudges toward the present where we would truly be happy. If I didn't believe in true love back then, I believed in it now. He was mine and I was his. The journey, while bumpy, had character and would give us something to tell our future kids someday. Never give up on true love, because it's out there, no matter how difficult it might be to obtain. It existed. Ted was that for me. I was that for him.


End file.
